Color Me Crimson
by Miyamashi
Summary: My angsty...weird...FUJIN (^.^) fic, taking place after the events in FF8. Attempted suicide, weird dreams, sorceresses, death, what else could you possibly want? Currently bein' un-typoized... (raifuu) Oh c'mon, ya' know ya wanna read it!
1. Color Me Crimson

****

Color Me Crimson

Miyamashi- HIII!!!! I know I SHOULD be writing new chapters, not messing with old ones, but I figured that I needed to clean up the story and some of my typos…whee, fun. Maybe the beginning will stop being so confusing!! Anyway, the beginning takes place sometime after the game, later, it'll go to WAY after the end, then, even later, it'll be IN the game…Oookay. I know, it sounds confusing, but…yeah… The disciplinary committee have been readmitted to Garden, but, as suspected, they aren't fitting in too well. Quistis is an instructor again, Squall and Rinoa are going out…and…everything else is like it was…yippee. Rated R for MUCH gore in the beginning and later chapters. You have been warned.

********

__

The heroes delivered the fatal blow. Ultimecia was dying, but as she took a last breath, she unwillingly passed her powers on to the winds of the past… And this is where it all begins…

********

As once lost memories flooded back into Fujin's mind, she felt like she was going to be sick. 

"MONSTER! DEMON!" she screamed, attacking the mirror in front of her. It shattered, cutting her wrist and spraying shards of glass in all directions.

Fujin bled, and she loved it. The walls were splattered with crimson as she swung her arm around, knocking a picture of the posse off of her nightstand. The wound was bleeding quickly. If she didn't do something about it, she'd die. Fujin didn't care. The physical pain she felt at that moment couldn't compare to that of the memories tormenting her soul. 

********

Raijin burst through the locked door. It wasn't like Fujin to stay in her room alone on a Saturday, or any other day for that matter. He was starting to get kind of worried about her. 

When he looked around, Raijin was horrified at what he saw. Fujin's room was in ruins. Blood was splattered and smeared across the white walls and glass adorned the floor. He looked around the room for Fujin, and saw her crumpled in a corner. She didn't look like she was breathing. What if she was dead? How could the posse survive without her? It couldn't, and that meant that the albino woman just _had_ to live. The three of them had vowed never to break up the posse again, and Raijin sincerely hoped that this promise would hold true for the albino. As he stooped by her, he noticed a piece of paper next her hand.

"Don't bother crying over me."

Raijin crumpled up the note and threw it down, destroying it with his foot.

People in the halls snickered as they watched the frail, limp form in the dark-skinned man's arms. One message in particular made Raijin want to take out his staff and beat someone to a bloody pulp, but he knew that if he stopped, There would be no hope for Fujin. 

"I hope that monster dies."

Raijin knew that if he stopped, that bastard would get what he wanted.

********

Seifer had been called into the infirmary. He felt so stupid walking out of the cafeteria. Plus, Fu and Rai would probably come to get lunch while he was out, and he didn't want them to think he'd abandoned them…again.

"This better not be some stupid checkup or anything…"

As he walked into the infirmary, Seifer was struck with fear. Raijin was sitting on a chair with his hands on his head and Doctor Kadowaki was writing furiously. 

"What the…" Seifer asked to Raijin. The taller man didn't move. In fact, it seemed as if he didn't want to hear. It was Doctor Kadowaki who ended up answering.

"Seifer Almasy, your friend Fujin was brought in this morning. She was almost dead."

"WHAT?!?!" Seifer screamed, not believing what he was hearing. His friend Fujin, almost dead? The same Fujin who seemed so strong? How could it be? It was impossible. There was no way that Fu would ever come close to dying. She was almost invincible.

"We think that she tried to commit suicide. This man," pointing to Raijin, "brought her in. She was bleeding from her wrist and hardly breathing." Seifer stared at the doctor in shock. Then Raijin stood.

"I found her in her room. There was blood everywhere. I thought she was dead, ya' know!" Raijin, too worried about his friend and not wanting to upset Seifer even more, left out the note as he finished his story.

********

That night, a weak, disheveled Fujin ambled out of the infirmary. She stumbled through the hallways, not realizing where she was. An unfortunate student happened to be awake at the moment. He noticed the silver-haired girl, and wondered why she'd be up so late. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but was thrown into the wall by a familiar jolt of power. The last thing he saw before he hit the wall, unconscious, was Fujin collapsing onto the ground.

********

"Squall! Wake up Squall!" Rinoa knelt over her boyfriend, a worried look on her face. Squall opened his eyes and stared worriedly at Rinoa.

"She's a…sorceress…" He said weakly. Rinoa stared blankly. 

"Who is?" she asked, looking around for a woman to blame for Squall's misfortune, but there was nobody. She waited for a reply, but Squall was again unconscious. She laid him on the ground softly, and got up to go and get help, when she noticed a small black piece of shredded cloth on the ground. She picked it up. Rinoa couldn't be sure, but she could swear that it looked like the remains of an eye patch.

********

She ran. She ran like the wind, or more precisely, as the wind. The light filtering through her fingers onto her left eye felt like a knife. Darkness; the darkness was her sanctuary. In the darkness, the pain would stop. The doctors had called it light sensitivity, but Fujin thought of it as more of a curse. Everybody thought that she wore the eye patch because of a T-rexaur, or that she'd been deformed as a kid, but they were far from the truth. People often tried to get a look at the horrible scar that was thought to lurk under her eye patch. There wasn't one. Just an eye. One that couldn't see light without its owner feeling terrible pain. The eye patch wasn't to hide her eye from onlookers, but it was to trap it in darkness, in peace.

She ran to her dorm. It was night, and no light would come through the windows. Fujin ran into a wandering student on her way to the training center. As the student stood up, she stared at Fujin. The albino looked like a ghost, her clothes tattered at if she'd been in a hurricane and survived. 

Fujin ran, the pain still blinding her, but not from the piercing stare given by the student. The same stare that had always been used by other students, as if she were a monster. Fujin hated that stare. At that moment, Fujin felt a hole burning into her back. Just another invisible scar given because she was different. Because someone's soul, scarred in its own ways, had thought that the albino was odd. Another soul banished from purity by hatred.

Her room was just ahead. Now Fujin was aware that the light hurt more things than her eye. It allowed others to see her, to give her that stare. Darkness is a sanctuary.

********

Quistis heard a knock at her door. She wondered who would be up at this time of night, and her curiosity compelled her to get up to check. She opened a door to find a panicking Rinoa. 

"What? Rinoa, what's wrong? You look terrible!" Quistis invited the other woman into her room, and allowed her to tell her story. As she showed Quistis the tattered cloth, the instructor almost immediately recognized it as Fujin's eye patch. But Fujin, a sorceress? How? It made no sense. What sorceress would pass on her powers to _her_? Maybe they needed to ask Fujin. 

On the way to Fujin's dorm, Rinoa and Quistis nearly knocked over a student walking backwards. The student was nervously muttering about a ghost-like figure running through the halls, covering one eye. The girls didn't understand the student's ramblings, so they shook it off and continued their journey. 

At the door, Rinoa and Quistis heard a faint crying. As they opened it and stepped in, they felt glass crush beneath their feet. They'd heard rumors about Fujin's "misfortune" but they had regarded them as stupid made-up stories. They turned the light on. Suddenly, a scream issued from the room. Qustis dropped to her knees and Rinoa covered her ears as the banshee-like wail pierced through the night. In seconds, it died down into a painful moaning. Fujin was on her bed, clutching her left eye. Now they understood the student. The small woman's pale complexion and weakness from her previous injuries did make her look like a ghost. 

As Quistis came close to Fujin, she felt a surge of power, chilled by a wind rushing around the bed. It made her feel as if she'd freeze, and then shatter. 

********

Miyamashi- Well, what'd you think? Did you like it? If you read the original, was this one better? If I missed any typos in this Chapter, let me know…mistakes annoy me…


	2. Dangerous Sanctuary

****

Dangerous Sanctuary

Another Message From Me- Nope, still don't own the characters (actually never owned them…forgot disclaimer in last chapter…). Oh yeah, and if you didn't figure it out in the last chapter, Quistis is an instructor again. That's about it. Yeah, I know you're disappointed…or not…but who cares!?!? O.o

********

"Quistis, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked, seeing her friend frozen in place beside the bed. She screamed as Quistis fell forward onto the bed and the lights were abruptly cut off. She ran. 

********

It was dark again. The pain was gone. The pounding, blinding pain. Fujin sat up and felt something beside her. It felt like a hand. Then it moved. 

"Huh…what happened?" Quistis said, slowly rolling off the bed onto the floor. She tried hard to see in the dark, but failed. She remembered Fujin laying on the bed and realized she must be in the albino's dorm. "Fujin, are you there?" she commanded, not knowing if she wanted an answer or not. 

"OUT!" Fujin screamed, once again shattering the peaceful silence of night. Quistis didn't move. 

"I'm not leaving before you tell me what you did to Squall!" The instructor demanded through the dark. Fujin was dumbfounded. She didn't remember _doing _anything to the Commander of Balamb Garden. Then Fujin felt something behind her.

*******

The next morning, Rinoa went to see Cid and Edea. She explained the whole predicament to the couple, and Cid decided to call everybody who may have any connection to the three students involved. 

Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer, and Raijin were called into the office. When they were told the news, they panicked. Things didn't look good. Raijin went into hysterics when he heard that Fujin was suspected for starting the whole thing. Just then, Quistis ran in. 

"It's Squall! He's attacking Fujin. He still thinks that she's a sorceress!!!" Upon hearing this, Raijin and Seifer rushed out of the office to help their friend. As they descended in the glass elevator, the two men realized that this was more than any normal battle. Students were running and screaming through the hallways. The others caught up just in time to see two raging bodies back out of the dormitory section of Balamb Garden. Raijin, not thinking of the consequences, ran ahead of the rest, hoping that he'd be able to stop the battle before somebody got seriously injured. Squall had his gunblade ready in front of him, and Fujin was busy angrily throwing her shuriken at the SeeD. Raijin ran to help Fujin, just as Squall unleashed an ultima onto the two. Raijin was thrown backwards into one of the many fountains circling the first floor. 

That was it. First, Squall came into her room and attacked her when all she wanted was some peace. Then, he goes and attacks her best friend. Fujin felt something inside of her that she'd never experienced before. RAGE, many times stronger than ever before. As the anger built up inside of her, Fujin dropped her weapon. She'd give the boy what he deserved, and she didn't want to do it in any way that would seem traditional. This **boy** would die by the wind. Not really knowing what she was doing, Fujin raised a hand into the air and called upon the wind to do her bidding. This was not a tornado, not an aero, but the spirit of the wind itself, and it swept through the Garden, knocking people in every direction, missing only her. 

She felt so powerful! She'd only dreamt of this before, but now it was happening, but she was missing something. Though she'd used the long-awaited power, she didn't truly understand how. This was not a good thing. Fujin liked knowing why and how things happened, it was only sensible, but this had truly escaped her. She fingered the makeshift eye patch over her left eye. This was the only thing that she didn't understand, but accepted anyways. How the light could do so mush to blind her one bad eye, but the other one took it like a virtue. Why did her left eye call so much for the cover of darkness, while her right eye pleaded for the light so it could see? And why, on one hand, was darkness a sanctuary, a place of peace, while in it, things could happen that could end your life faster than the blink of a normal eye? 

Fujin dropped to the floor, feeling like a lost little girl, wondering why she'd ever called for the dangerous sanctuary, when it had allowed Squall to enter her room unnoticed, and lead to a new mystery. As the remaining winds swept through her hair, it somehow pleaded to her to use it again. It pleaded to destroy. Somehow Fujin knew that these new powers, the ones that she'd used in her dreams, were in actuality a nightmare, and the darkness that she'd loved so much had forced her nightmare to come true. Then another thought altogether crossed her mind. What happened to Raijin in the storm, and was Seifer caught in the winds also?

********

Well there it is, Chapter two! I'd really like to thank all of the people who reviewed my first chapter, and I hope that you all like the second one. Well, that's about it until I finish Chapter 3. 


	3. Liquid Silver

****

Liquid Silver

Author's Note & Disclaimer- Me again. As usual, I don't own any of the characters in this fic, we all know that Squaresoft does, so don't sue me. I'm attempting something new in this fic, and I hope that everyone will be pleased with it! R&R please!

********

Fujin stood from the floor and surveyed the damage done in the storm that she'd caused. People were sprawled over the floors, and many of them were covered in deep gashes. Wondering how wind could have caused this kind of suffering, she wandered over to one of the fountains and sat on the railing. A hand rose out of the water and grabbed the back of Fujin's shirt, pulling her into it.

"RAIJIN?!?!" Fujin shrieked. Raijin backed up timidly. He started babbling to the albino about how he was sorry to have pulled her into the fountain, but stopped in the middle of a sentence when he felt arms around his neck. Startled by this very un-Fujin like behavior, Raijin decided that he should help comfort his friend. (Raijin's not stupid enough not to see when something's wrong, ya' know! ^_~) He hugged her back, just as Seifer ran down toward them. 

"What the…" Seifer said, puzzled. His two best friends were _cuddling _in the middle of a fountain. Fujin, startled, quickly pushed away from Raijin and plopped back down in the fountain and stared at Seifer innocently. 

Seifer shook it off and went to help his friends out of the water. As he walked over, he felt his boot hit something. He stooped down and picked up Fujin's shuriken, which had been thrown all around the room by the wind storm. This explained all of the deep gashes that the other students had gotten. Seifer was relieved that Rinoa had sensed something and cast a barrier around herself and the rest of the group. 

After Raijin and Fujin had gotten out of the fountain, Rinoa ran past them. Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Edea all followed. They all gathered around Squall, who had also been caught in the storm. He was out cold. He had a gash across his stomach where the shuriken had cut through his clothes and a bone protruded out of his arm where he'd been slammed up against a railing. Rinoa brushed Squall's hair out of his face and stood up abruptly, turning and staring Fujin straight in the eye. She'd never been this mad in her life. Edea and Quistis had to hold the black-haired girl back from storming over to Fujin and trying to rip her to shreds. Fujin looked at Rinoa and felt a wave of guilt pass through her. She hadn't meant to hurt Squall that badly. She'd just fought to get him to leave her alone. 

That night, Fujin sat in her room thinking about the day and what had gone wrong. 

"Everything," she said to herself, as she drifted off into fevered dreams. 

__

********

"Let me take you to a world where all your worries can be forgotten…"

"How?"

_"Let me show you."_

"Why?"

_"Because I want to"_

Fujin opened her eye to see a place that she'd never even dreamt about. Black and silver were the only colors to be seen. There was a silver pond in front of her. The pond was completely still, even though a waterfall ran straight into it. Fujin waded into the pond, amazingly not creating even a ripple so as to disturb the mirror-like surface. She felt something sweep over her as the sound of the waterfall became the only sound around. Something from beneath the surface beckoned her to submerge herself in the metallic waters around her. She did so, feeling a power surge through her and something coming out of her back. She came up for air and looked at herself. 

Her pale skin was mostly covered in a silvery aura that reminded her of the robes of storybook faeries from her childhood. Then, she realized that she _was_ one of the faeries. Her enormous wings were three different shades of blue. As she picked them up from the water and shook them off, drops of the silvery water flew off of them and sparkled in the light of the moon that shone in the light of the now amethyst night sky. 

********

The next morning, Seifer and Raijin went to their friend's room to get her up. They knocked and didn't get an answer. Seifer slowly opened the unlocked door. Fujin was asleep on her bed. The two guys walked over and felt a breeze blowing around them. They tried to wake Fujin up, but it seemed as if she were in a trance. A blue feather materialized in the room and fluttered around in the breeze. Raijin caught it and looked down at Fujin and noticed that on her face was a single drop of Liquid Silver.

********

Chapter 3. There it is. I'm quite proud of how it turned out. It took me practically forever to figure out how to word it. Please R&R!! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter written and put up soon.


	4. False Visions

****

False Visions

Author's note- I'm back, and my ideas for this fic are becoming ever weirder. I don't know how I'm gonna get this to where I want it, but I have the ending pretty much planned out. (Shannon, don't ask me how it ends, I'm not telling you!!! ^~~) If you're not into reading about confusing alternate realities and stuff, I suggest you not continue any farther. That's about all I have to say for now, except I still don't own the stuff, just my ideas. Well, as always, R&R!

********

Fujin Kazeno woke up to a perfectly normal winter day. The sun was shining through the billowing glory of her curtains, there was a nice breeze blowing in, and everything was as it should have been. Yet, that was the whole problem. It was if everything were normal again. In fact, it was like the events that Fujin remembered so vividly had never happened. 

She stepped off of her bed, almost expecting to feel her feet being cut by shattered glass, but there was none. She picked a photo up off of her end table, and it was the same picture that had been there for her every morning to look at and remember her only real friends. Still, she'd remembered the feeling of that very same picture come against her arm as she knocked it off of the table. It was disturbing. There wasn't a scar on her arm, because the mirror she thought that she had shattered was in the bathroom, perfectly reflecting her image back at her. 

How was this possible? These memories were much to real to be dreams. All of the events that were playing back through the layers of Fujin's mind were so complete. There was not a detail missing from any of it. She thought of the battle with Squall, and she felt the wind blowing around her pale face and softly embracing her petite body. When she thought of how Raijin had surprised her by pulling her into the fountain, it was if she could feel her wet clothing clinging to her form for dear life. She had felt the surge of joy as she saw that he was alive, and the strange sensation of the friendly, tender hug that had followed would be ever imprinted into the nerves in her back. 

So, as Fujin Kazeno strode through the halls, she saw the now unharmed people's faces that had cried in agony as the windstorm raged on. Even Squall Leonheart stood at the end of the hall through which she walked, talking nonchalantly with Rinoa Heartilly. 

As she entered the cafeteria, Fujin noticed something. The people around her did the usual "stare and gossip" routine that she'd actually grown accustomed to, but it seemed like more. The other Garden students seemed almost afraid of her.

********

Seifer and Raijin sat at the usual table, picking at their food. As they heard the sound of a scraping chair, they looked up, expecting to see another kid who wanted to pester them. Instead, they were greeted by a worried smirk on the face of one very familiar albino. Immediately, the two of them stood, knocking over their chairs in surprise. 

"Okay, you guys are really freaking me out! What did I miss?" Fujin also stood, staring them down and forgetting her normal way of speech. 

"_It's her! Get out! She's gonna kill us all_!!!" The screams of the students filled the cafeteria. 

"_What if the dreams were premonitions! Somebody call Headmaster Cid! _" someone yelled, to nobody in particular. Fujin backed against a pole, completely shocked. 

'_What are they talking about?_' she thought to herself. 

********

Miyamashi- I know it's not very long, but the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to get finished as this one did. I already have the ideas for it and it should be up shortly. Tell me what you think!


	5. What Lies Dormant

****

What Lies Dormant

Miyamashi- Yes, it's me again. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter written. I've been kind of busy lately. Well, it can't be helped. Enjoy! And as always, R&R!

********

__

Around five months later…

__

********

She understood now, but it was too late. He had told her everything. Obviously, Fujin had been a sorceress for quite some time…some kind of a wind mage…she wasn't really sure. All she new was that another sorceress had died and passed on her powers to her, making it so that she had too much. She had lapsed into a kind of coma, and her body tried to get rid of the extra energy by diffusing it. The result was that her dreams leaked out into other peoples' minds. They had all felt her fantasy from their own eyes, and it scared them. Headmaster Cid, terrified for his precious Garden, had just thrown her away. Now, she sat in a large, blue room, being poked and prodded by Dr. Odine of Esthar. 

She had become the Doctor's favorite, and most secret, subject. Not even the president knew what this man was doing to her. Every day, Odine performed horribly inhumane experiments on her. Some of them just seemed like torture. His favorite one seemed to be removing her eyepatch and turning up the lights and seeing how loud she'd cry out. How this was related to sorceress powers, Fujin had no idea, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. The Doctor knew how to keep a person under control. He had removed all of her junctions, and if she tried to retaliate, he'd just walk calmly out of the room, and fill it with great masses of sleeping gas. Once, she got out of the room now referred to as her cell, and tried to attack her captor, but his assistants surrounded her, shackled her, and threw her right back in. She didn't eat that day.

This place was Hell. Her hair had grown out to about shoulder length, and its tangled masses were constantly falling into her eyes. She hadn't slept in weeks, and wasn't properly fed. Nobody had been to see her except for the Doctor and his assistants, and Fujin desperately longed to see Raijin and Seifer. After each experiment, she was thrown back into her cell, occasionally being slammed into the wall. She felt like she would have been better off dead. 

********

She wasn't behaving at all like Odine had expected. In fact, he was kind of disappointed. He had expected his "double sorceress" to have used her powers, but not once. Instead, she kept trying to use brute force to escape. So, he tortured her day after day, hoping to force her to do something dramatic. 

Now, she sat there, slumped against the wall. She obviously had lost all of her strength, making it even more unlikely for her to use her powers. Maybe he needed to try a different approach.

Doctor Odine stepped through the door to Fujin's cell. She looked toward him, groaned, and turned away again. A few of his assistants walked in and picked her up. She was too worn out to complain. They carried her out of the room, and into one with a big, fluffy bed. As the men laid Fujin down, the now-sleeping albino curled up into a protective ball, clutching the sheets.

********

Fujin woke up a couple of days later and climbed out of the bed. She yawned and looked around. The room she was in was huge, and everything was lavishly decorated. It made her sick. Even though it was quite an improvement over her last holding place, all Fujin wanted was to be back in the Garden, even though she had no desire to see the headmaster. 

She walked to the main door and jiggled the handle. It was locked from the outside, but the door on the adjacent wall wasn't. She stepped through into a enormous bathroom. _This_ she could get used to. She hadn't showered in weeks, and was starting to feel kind of dirty. 

********

"It's going just as planned, Doctor," Said one of Odine's assistants. The doctor nodded and sat back in his swivel chair. The girl had rested well, and her strength had returned. Now, he could work on getting her to use those powers. Then, he'd finally know if she could have really absorbed that much power…

The things he could do if he could contain that energy! He'd be respected again. The people of Esthar would bow down to him. They'd all remember how great he was. He'd be back to his former glory…the glory that those SeeDs took from him…

********

Fujin had finished her shower, and she was feeling a lot better. While she was washing, somebody had come in and cleaned her clothes. How _considerate_. It was a bit weird how Odine was treating her so nicely. 

There was a razor on the counter. Fujin happily took it to her hair, raggedly chopping off the extra few inches. The razor was dull, and a few strands were left longer that the rest, but it was still better than before. She stepped through the door, throwing the razor and her excess hair in a silvery mass on the bathroom floor. 

Fujin had just plopped back down on the bed when Odine came bursting through the door. He wasn't with his assistants this time, and he was holding a thick cord. He hurriedly shut and locked the door behind him. Fujin stood and backed up against the wall as he approached her, an evil look in his eye. Suddenly, the cord flew from Odine's hand and wrapped around the albino's throat. The doctor came up behind her and held it tightly. Fujin couldn't breathe.

There was nothing she could do. She could feel her life slipping away as the rope began to cut into her neck. The room spun in circles around her. She tried desperately to breathe, but the doctor's grip was amazingly strong. Was this the end? Was her life to finish its course here, in the lab, where she hated most?

Then…she felt it. Welling up inside of her somewhere, was something desperately trying to claw its way out. It was trying to keep her alive. Her hand moved up quickly, grabbing the cord that was digging into her flesh. With a sudden surge of power, she ripped it from her throat, and sweet, sweet air came flowing into her lungs. Odine stepped back, fear in his eyes. 

The albino dropped to the floor. It was uncontrollable. It had laid dormant inside of her for five months, and now it was free. Her head thrust back, and a scream issued from her throat. Her hair flew around her face, and her eye popped open, revealing yellow specks coming through the red. The transformation from one Fujin to the next came amazingly fast. The power had begun to consume her, turning her into a completely different person. She stood and turned toward the man who stood cowering against the wall. The last thing Odine saw before the sorceress's hand was driven straight through his body was her piercing, golden eye…

********

Miyamashi- I finally finished Chapter five! YAYEEE! Sorry if the hand-through-body thing was a bit gory, but I couldn't help it. Well, tell me what you think!!!


	6. Of Power and Blood

****

Of Power and Blood

Miyamashi- Well, I'm finally getting this story to where I want it to be. Color Me Crimson is reaching its end. (In another chapter or two) From here on, there will be an awful lot of spoilers. I'll be talking about things that are near the end of FF8, and if you haven't finished the game, the next few chapters will most likely not make any sense anyway. I will warn you that this chapter gets VERY gory, especially in the beginning and in the Garden scene…I hope it doesn't offend too many people… 

Oh, and anything in _italics_ is the voice (Identity will be revealed later ^.^) talking to Fujin. When the voice talks, often Fujin will talk back in normal print. These conversations take place in her mind. Sorry I didn't mention this earlier. 

********

Only a moment after a scream had issued from the confines of the locked room, the door opened to Odine standing there, gasping. Blood welled out of a hole through his chest as he toppled forward, his heart still beating weakly, even though he was dead. With each of his heart's fading pulses, blood crept its way across the floor. The assistants, sickened and horrified, backed away from the growing crimson puddle. 

One man stood still as his boss' remains washed over his boots. A shadow began to creep out of the room before him, the albino's boots clicking on the ground as she emerged. He stood petrified as the woman's stare pierced into him, her eyepatch fluttering to the ground as she removed it from her face, her newly-golden eyes not needing the cover of darkness. The dark entity that stood in Fujin's place closed her eyes and slowly licked the Doctor's blood off of her hand. She swept the rest of the way through the doorway, making sure to step on Odine's body, forcing a sickening crunch to resonate through the room as the bones in the Doctor's spine shattered under her amazingly powerful step. People around her cowered in fear, and the sorceress, still standing on the doctor's corpse raised her hand sharply into the air. 

Power flowed from her fingertips, and wind could be heard building outside. Soon, the walls began to rip apart as a tornado flew wildly from the sky. The torrent began to demolish the structure around its creator, sweeping up the Doctor's assistants. Blood curdling wails almost drowned out the sound of the still-growing storm, as bodies were literally torn apart from its ferocity. 

Where there was once a proud laboratory, there was then only a gaping hole. The sorceress stood on thin air, tiny wisps of wind dissipating into the atmosphere around her. She sank slowly to the ground, her body drained of all its energy as night crept into the sky.

********

__

The wind…

What?

_You are the wind…_

How? I thought you were…a dream…

_We are part of you._

No…you are a figment of my imagination…

_Why do you deny us?_

You can't be saying this to me...you're not real.

__

Return. You belong here…at home…with us.

No…no…no…no…no…

********

Feathers…feathers were all that she could see. In her mind's eye, Fujin could see the image of blue wings stretched out behind her. What was really happening was quite different. Through the darkness of the night, wings began to claw through her back, ripping her skin as the sharp, black feathers crept from the confines of her body. The blue cloth of her shirt was stained crimson, dripping with her blood, clinging to her shredded flesh. Even through the pain she felt, the albino stood strong. Finally, Fujin spread her wings into the sky and lifted off of the ground.

********

There was a jolt and the lights began to flicker. The students standing in the second floor hallway of Balamb Garden watched as a great shadow came over the window. The silhouette of a great winged being cast darkness onto them. Then, in a flash, it was gone. The students were left shaken and frightened of whatever they had just seen. The lights continued to flash. 

On the first floor, students were trying to stay standing as the tiles moved under them. There was something big outside, and it was shaking the Garden so violently that the ring that kept it afloat began to come off of balance. With a great crash, it turned and rammed into the flying fortress, knocking it to the ground. A SeeD flew off of the second floor balcony, just in time for the ring to come down upon him, still spinning rapidly. 

Inside, people were sprawled across the floors. The water from the fountains mixed with the blood of a few students who had been carrying their weapons to the training center or who had been impaled on impact with some of the railing. One student had been thrown so violently into the remains of the Quad stage that it had cut straight through him, knocking various limbs off of his body. (including his head)

In his office, Cid Kramer sat on his office floor, half crushed under a wooden table. 

"You…how DARE you…" Said the sorceress as she stepped through the rubble with absolute ease. "You…How c…c…k…ould you attempt to defy me…I…am the wind, you…are nothing…"  
_Yes…YES! That's right. You are the wind. Now destroy him. Destroy the mortal. He and his kind are nothing to you. _

Fujin, seemingly possessed, stepped up to Headmaster Cid with an evil glint in her eye. All it took for her to cut him in two was to push the table harder…

********

Miyamashi- I'm sorry of anyone got terribly grossed out by some of the…err…more graphic scenes in this chapter. Did you see the (not so) inconspicuous clue to what's happening to Fujin? Of course, I couldn't tell WHY it was happening. That would ruin the surprise for later! Well as always, R&R Pleeeeaaasseee!!!


	7. To Be the Storm

****

To Be the Storm

Miyamashi- And the plot begins to unfold! I've kept the information from you for long enough, and now everything is getting ready to be revealed! Oooh, the excitement! Now, THE VOICE isn't just talking t Fujin, but of course, it's still in italics. Oh, and I noticed a mistake that I made in an earlier chapter. (that doesn't count the various typos) I wrote in italics in Ch #4, even though the voice didn't appear in that Ch. That was just all of the nervous students…oops…

********

She stood before them, held in the air by seemingly nothing. Her black wings stretched out beside her, and there was a gleam of pure insanity in her eyes. What had happened to her? What had happened to the Fujin that Raijin had **loved**? Seifer, one of his legs bleeding and useless, was holding on to the darker man as he walked forward. 

"Fujin, what happened to you? Why are you doing this? This isn't you, ya' know!" Raijin said, not believing the sight around him.

Fujin just floated there, her eyes unseeing . The blood that she had drawn from the Garden's students and faculty pooled around Raijin's feet. 

"Fujin…Fujin, you once told me how important it was to be the true me! Raijin's right, this isn't you. You are the brave woman that saved me from being absorbed in an impossible dream. You gave up everything for me, and now it's my turn. Fujin, stop this!" Seifer let go of Raijin's shoulder and began to limp toward his friend. Fujin raised a hand, and a bade of wind sliced through Seifer's other leg, causing him to fall to the ground before her. Raijin began to run toward the other man, but was knocked back by another gust. Blood poured from a cut across his chest. 

Even though he couldn't walk, Seifer continued to edge closer with his arms, until the unstable Garden toppled slightly off balance. As Seifer slid backwards across the crimson-stained tiles, he still felt that he was destined to save his comrade. 

"Fujin, why?" was all he got to say before a piece of the ceiling came down on top of him, adding to the pool of blood.

_Foolish mortal._

********

Raijin slowly began to open his eyes, finding himself staring into a pale-faced woman's golden eyes. 

_Shall you return to us, son of lightning? I will be happy to bring you back home, _were the words that came out of the albino's lips, even though it was the voice of many. 

Raijin was confused. He had heard that voice…those voices…somewhere before. 

__

You left us…why did you and the daughter of wind choose to leave us? Our kind are not supposed to side with mere mortals! We are the earth, the sun, the oceans,! The circle can not be complete without you! You are the storm, you and the daughter of wind. She is the only one that can bring you back, unless you choose to come on your own.

"NO!!!" Raijin screamed. 

__

"_Come back to us…or we will have to FORCE you!_" And with that, Fujin's wings came out, casting a shadow over the man who had never left her side, and turned the whole Garden into dust…

********

_You have done well, daughter of wind. _

What…Raijin?

_Ah, you noticed that the son of lightning has rejoined us._

Who are you, and what are you doing with Raijin?

_Don't you remember? We are your beloved family whom you left so long ago…_

I don't…remember…

__

Then you must not remember what you did, do you?

What I…did?

_You slaughtered so many of your pathetic mortals in cold blood, including that boy in the silver trench coat. He went quite nicely actually…made a pleasant crunching noise. We're all much obliged to you for getting rid of some of those annoying …creatures._

Oh Hyne…Seifer…I remember. How could I?!?! The Garden…it's all…gone…I…killed them all…

_Yes, but why so sad? The mortals are useless to our world. They are grime on our hands. You should at least be happy that you freed your dear Raijin from the bonds of insanity. That world that you're in really isn't somewhere for you to be. You should come back to us. Those mortals are unworthy._

Never. I will never come back to…you…murderers.

__

You are the murderer, I'm afraid, dear, and we're glad that you finally came to your senses.

Now I remember everything, including why I left you. The mortals are so much easier to get along with…

With that, Fujin enclosed herself in a cage of wind, not to be released for years to come. The other elemental spirits, including the repossessed Raijin, realized that they had lost this battle, but the war was far from over…

********

Miyamashi- Yup, I know I'm evil. CLIFFHANGER!!! When will the cage of wind finally wear away? What will the world be like without one of the elemental spirits that keep it in balance? Why am I so obsessed with elements? (You'd see what I mean if you went to the "Project Amethyst Sky" section of my site.) Well, R&R to tell me what you think!


	8. The Hierarchy of Souls

****

The Hierarchy of Souls

__

Miyamashi- Ummm…well, sorry about the depressing ending to last chapter. The story gets really weird and really deep form here on, so don't be surprised if it gets a little more confusing. I'll try and keep everything as clear as possible, and if you ever need clarification, don't be afraid to e-mail me and ask. Oh, the bold print is "Mother"…you'll figure out who she is… (I know, another evil surprise thing. This one will be resolved in this chapter, so don't worry.) Well, enjoy! ^.^

********

Mother…do you remember?

**Yes…how could I forget?**

I just remembered…I didn't want to remember, Mother…how they treated the mortals…you never treated them that way…you were always kind to them…but they were so cruel…that's why I left them…That's why Raijin and I left them…we pitied them…unlike the rest of them did.

**__**

That's why you two were always my favorites. You saw the truth…that I am no higher than you, and you are no higher than them. We are all a part of her greatness, Hyne. By looking down upon the mortals, we are looking down upon ourselves.

I know…That's why I couldn't hate them, even after they did those horrible things to the mortals. Yet…in the same way…when we were down there with them…when we had become part of our society, they looked down upon us as the others look down upon them. Why must the pieces of Lady Hyne hate each other so? 

**Fujin, you are one of the few who knows why Lady Hyne gave up her life for us…**

That's just it…I don't understand…

**You do understand, for you see that you have done terrible wrong by destroying their lives…**

Yes, and that's why I need you, Mother Time…I must bring them back…I have to undo what I have done…

**What do you mean by that?**

Come to me, Mother…you will become a part of me…I need you so that I can go back there…Mother…Ultimecia…please…

**What are you saying, child?**

Mother, I need you…you must sacrifice yourself like Lady Hyne did…for them, Mother…It's for the mortals…it's for RAIJIN! Please Mother…

**I cannot do that, child…you know that I must always watch over all of them…without me, everything would be destroyed.**

You will be able to watch over them…as a part of me…

*********

For years on end, the world had been in total chaos. The mortal beings could do nothing but to sit and watch as the wind froze, and the world became hotter where the fires burned, colder where the ice froze the ground…the oceans were wetter, the sun was brighter, the trees were taller, and the wind remained still…trapped by her own self, until she decided to emerge, breaking through the shell, her mother time by her side, slowly disappearing as a part of her spirit. She absorbed the time, and with it, great power, that to freeze the world in its own bounds. 

The wind began to blow again, but harder, and instead of the other elements being magnified, they shied away from the lady of wind, who towered now above the rest, and one element, that of thunder, which had been kept from escaping by elemental chains, could feel his freedom coming impeccably closer. He stared at the world, seeing his beloved Fujin's hair grow longer, coming up into spikes beside her head, like her "Mother's" had. Her lips gained the color of blood, purple veins began to show up on her delicate face, and her nails grew and sharpened into deadly claws. She was a monster, her mortal body never having supposed to contain two souls, and it morphed into an unimaginable combination of exotic beauty and ghastly horror. She was Fujin, she was Ultimecia…she was the winds and the time…she was what was never supposed to exist…

********

Miyamashi- Well, what do you think? Has Fujin gone insane? Will she end up eventually destroying the world? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. 


End file.
